The present invention relates to a picture recording apparatus and more particularly to a picture recording apparatus so designed that the "good" or "bad" of the recorded condition of a still picture signal is confirmed easily.
Generally, the method of photographing by a still picture camera using a silver salt film as a medium has been known widely as a still picture recording method. With this method, however, the confirmation just after the photographing of whether the recording of a photographed picture has been effected perfectly can be accomplished only after the performance of the required chemical treatments. For instance, any inferior photographing due to any of various causes, e.g., improper exposure, inaccurate focussing, hand shaking and improper loading of the medium can be confirmed only after the completion of the development, printing, enlargement, etc., of the medium. There is another disadvantage that the chemical treatments require specific equipment and place, that the time required for the treatments is long and that the required confirmation cannot be made at the scene of photographing.
On the other hand, a method is known in the art in which a still picture is subjected to photoelectric conversion by an image pickup tube, photoelectric image device or the like and a still picture signal is recorded on a magnetic recording medium. With this method, after the recording of the picture signal on the magnetic medium the recorded signal can be reproduced by a picture playback unit thus producing a still picture and moreover, due to the fact that the picture is reproduced in the form of an electric signal, the quality of the photographing can be determined by means of simple processings in a considerably short period of time as compared with the case where the recording is effected by means of a silver salt film.
However, this known picture recording apparatus of the magnetic type has the danger of causing the following problems during the photographing.
In other words, there are various problems such as a circuit malfunction within the apparatus during the photographing, problems due to the recording medium, such as, improper contact between the recording head and the magnetic sheet or the like, the deposition of dust on the sheet or the head due to the opening and closing of the medium loading and unloading opening in case the recording medium can be inserted and removed from the photographic apparatus or the deposition of the magnetic powder on the head due to the contact between the head and the sheet.
Consequently, this type of magnetic recording apparatus involves causes which tend to cause an inferior photographing and therefore there has been the need for easy confirmation of the quality of a photograph immediately after its photographing.